


clean

by thefangirlslair



Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [16]
Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Addiction, Ambiguity, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Light Angst, Smoking, longing and yearning because that just scream sasusaku, short and angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: with her only in his old high school t-shirt, he grips her thighs and places her on the marble counter beside their shared sink. "if you keep on wearing my shirts and look like this, you'll be the death of me and not my cigarettes."she laughs against his mouth, still kissing him despite the faint flavor of his vice, and wraps her arms and legs around him. "it'll be a good death though, right?"
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845319
Kudos: 22





	clean

_**ten months sober, i must admit / just because you're clean don't mean you don't miss it / ten months older, i won't give in / now that i'm clean, i'm never gonna risk it** _

_\- clean, taylor swift (1989)_

* * *

it's been almost a year, ten months to be exact, since he quit smoking. it's a vice he's had since high school and now he's 10 months clean, confident that he can keep this up for longer.

until he sees her.

he's just walking home from a quick trip to the grocery store when he sees her. there she is, sitting alone in an outdoor café with a book in her hand, looking like a painting come to life. with her vibrant colors of her yellow sundress and her pink hair, you'll think that she came out of a pretty flower canvass.

his feet halt, and so does his breathing. the smoke that he tried so hard not to inhale feels like suddenly filling his lungs again, suffocating the life out of him. it has been a year since they saw each other; since she finally decided to leave him because she has a life waiting for her outside their relationship. a life that she can't live if she stayed with him.

in his own twisted way, this whole quitting thing is an ode to sakura and their failed relationship. she's always hated the taste of cigarettes on his mouth whenever they kiss and the smell of smoke in his clothes and hair every time they cling to each other.

/

_"ugh," she says with her face grimacing from the taste of nicotine and toothpaste together. "you really should stop that."_

_he playfully hugs her from behind as she rinses her mouth, "i know, but it's too late to quit now."_

_"nothing is ever too late, sasuke-kun," her eyes meet his on the mirror. she places her toothbrush beside his, and twists to face him and wraps her arms around him. "besides, you're still young and i want you alive for a long time."_

_with her only in his old high school t-shirt, he grips her thighs and places her on the marble counter beside their shared sink. "if you keep on wearing my shirts and look like this, you'll be the death of me and not my cigarettes."_

_she laughs against his mouth, still kissing him despite the faint flavor of his vice, and wraps her arms and legs around him. "it'll be a good death though, right?"_

_he picks her up and makes his way to their bed still tangled with each other. his hands travel under her, his, shirt and he moves it upwards to remove the garment off her. his eyes drink in the love of his life sprawled under him just like every night and softly kisses her mouth._

_"the best death."_

/

nothing is ever too late, she said, but seeing her now made him realize that it is far from the truth—it is too late now. it is too late to go back to her; it is too late to quit on loving her.

addiction is tricky. a man who quit smoking for 3 weeks or 6 years or 10 months spent 30 seconds with a man smoking a cigarette. he gives in. that's what seeing sakura is to sasuke. he only saw her for mere 30 seconds and he's back on his vice.

what he's trying to say is that _i think i love you again._

* * *

_~fin~_


End file.
